No One Would Listen
by eolhcsullivan452
Summary: It was broken and would never be fixed. After a spiel by our favorite queen, it leaves our favorite couple in a bit of confusion, but hope never is lost. This, after all, is their song. Post-FFIX. Dagger/Zidane


I do NOT own Final Fantasy, Kingdom Hearts, Square-Enix, or the new game Assassin's Creed that looks AWESOME. LOL. Nor will I ever. I just wrote this because there's a serious lack of FFIX things. This is for other people's enjoyment. And here's the story!

No One Would Listen

It was broken and would never be fixed, but that didn't stop Dagger from trying. Her mother and father had purchased this item for her after seeing the marvelous play_ I Want to be Your Canary_ for the first time, so long ago. It was a Marcus action figure. Young princess Garnet had loved it so very much. It seemed like she had it in every picture of her. No one ever saw her without it. But somehow it had ended up breaking, shattering into one thousand pieces, or so it seemed. She didn't really remember details from that day accept for the devastation of her favorite toy being destroyed. Oddly enough it had broken like a jigsaw puzzle, and seemed like it could fit perfectly back together.

Surprisingly, she hadn't let her servants fix it, afraid that she'd never see it again after that, and she didn't let anyone buy her another one. After all, it wouldn't have been _her_ Marcus. So instead it became a habit of hers that whenever she was upset, or sad, or confused, she'd come and get it out of her room and try to put another piece back on. She'd done this enough that it was all put back together--except for one piece. No matter how hard she tried, it would never stay on. But that didn't end the cycle. She would still try when the same wave of emotions would come back. It was no exception today; after her conversation with Zidane, it was no surprise for Steiner and Beatrix where they'd found their queen.

It all had started when her royal majesty and Zidane were having breakfast together; it had become quite a tradition. It was her only morning free time before she had to begin her queenly duties. So it made sense she'd want to spend that time with the man she loved, right?

The morning had been pretty casual. Thinking about it, perhaps it was her fault that things had gone down hill.

"Zidane, I've been thinking," Garnet had started. "We've been together for a pretty long time now… and we don't really see each other that much anymore. What would you think about us getting married? If you were king, then at least we could spend more time together while we looked over Alexandria. And you're so sweet, Zidane, you'd be a perfect king."

It was only then that the former princess looked up. She'd been afraid to look at him during her spiel. That had seemed so rude. And it had been surprisingly bold of her. In a way she had just proposed, after all. Sure, it may not have been the way the scene went in her romance novels, but the truth was, her people were starting to want to see her settle down.

Upon seeing the look on her lover's face, she wished she would have stuck to the normal routine. He looked almost as pale as a ghost. And the fear in his eyes … she was almost surprised that his mouth wasn't hanging open. Or perhaps it had been, and he had _slightly_ regained his composure. She did think she saw a bit of saliva on his chin. Unfortunately, before she had the time to fix this or go hide under a rock, which sounded very tempting at the moment, she was being dragged off somewhere by her advisors.

After three hours and twenty-two minutes of hearing about people's problems, she had finally been able to retreat to her room to relax in her way, which was of course trying to fix her action figure. The genome had not escaped her mind ever since the whole situation started, and her usual form of relaxation was turning against her! While trying to fix the unfixable all she could think about was how now she felt like they might be unfixable. Why did she love him again?

It was a good question, or so she thought. She had always slightly wondered why and when on their adventure she'd fallen head over heels for her ally. She couldn't really be sure. She couldn't deny that she'd liked (well, been somewhat drawn) to him even when they first met. He was just interesting, and she'd lived such a sheltered life. When she actually fell in love with him, she supposed she'd never know. He had been really deep during their stay at the Black Mage village, and after the ordeal she had married him. Although she'd convinced herself it was only so they could move forward, maybe some part of her had wanted it to be real.

Wait a second; they'd been married before! Why was he making a big deal about it now? So technically, it had been a hoax. And he'd acted weird that time too, even after he'd suggested it. Garnet sighed; her thoughts were starting to drive her mad. She'd probably never understand. She had to say she was surprised at his reaction. Naturally this would have happened eventually, right? Maybe he wanted to be the one to propose. Maybe she'd just surprised him with her actions. She had almost expected him to smirk and say, "You just can't get enough of me, can you? You sure do love me, Dagger." Or something of the sort. Why, why couldn't he have been his normal cheerful, arrogant self that she loved so much? Anything would have been better than _that_ reaction! He did seem to be the type that didn't want to be tied down.

Instantly, she realized her mistake, and couldn't help but sink down onto the floor and begin to sob a little. And with it her action figure fell, once again resuming into one thousand pieces, but that didn't even matter to her right now. She had been such a fool! But the queen in her arose and gave her one coherent thought.

"Get it together, Garnet. You're having one of your episodes now; just go to the person you usually do when you need to get away." That person was, of course, Zidane. Sometimes after seeing some people's suffering she'd just run into Zidane's room and he would hold her. She might cry a while, and he'd wrap his tail around her in a protective manner. People normally wouldn't see it as anything major, but to her it was her nirvana. All her pain just seemed to melt away in those moments.

"Time to stop acting like a child, now. Go see Zidane. Straighten this out." She smiled. It was good to have her mentality back. She was heading out the door when a serious case of déjà vu hit her. She'd run into someone, but not just anyone--Zidane! It was almost just like the first time they'd met.

"I knew you'd never lets someone as beautiful as me get away." Dagger couldn't help but shove him. He was definitely himself again. He would never know just how glad she was about it, but now was not the time. They needed to talk badly.

"Zidane I…" she began. But he interrupted her.

"Dagger, it's not that I didn't want to marry you." It was then that he noted the pieces on the floor; he picked them up, trying in a feeble attempt to put them back together. She knew it was hopeless. It was broken and it would never be fixed. And she also knew that he was fidgeting. As her thoughts drifted she almost missed what he said next. "It's just that you love Alexandria so much, and I don't know. I just don't think I'd make a good king. But then I realized something…"

"And what's that?" She wanted to tell him that it was all right; she was content just being with him, but she knew he wasn't done talking, and she had to let him. Even though she couldn't get over the feeling that it was going to be something bad.

"You do so much for Alexandria as Queen Garnet. Someone should be able to do something for you, Dagger." Tears formed in her eyes as she saw him go down on one knee. "I don't have a ring, but who gives a damn. I can get that later. So my beloved Dagger, will you marry me?"

It was then that something else she thought never would happen did. He handed her back her Marcus doll. And every part of it was fixed. She _had _been a fool today; a fool to think that there was any problem they couldn't overcome. It was put back together and now always would be.

She couldn't resist the urge to jump into his arms and kiss him as if her life depended on it, while hitting him on the chest for scaring her like that. It was then that she knew why she loved him. Her people listened to her, since she was their queen, but they didn't really hear her. Zidane, when she needed him, was always there, and he always listened and heard. That was all she really needed.

While summoning eidolons, she felt her connection to Madain Sahri, and was therefore Sarah. To all of Alexandria, she was Queen Garnet Til Alexandros, but with Zidane she was just Dagger. No, no "just" about it. With Zidane she was Dagger. And there was no one else she'd rather be. Nor would she rather be anywhere else but in his arms. This, after all, was their song.

--

--

**Author's Note: **Awww, aren't these two the cutest? This was so much fun to write. I hope you all enjoyed it! Man I've been dieing to write this forever now. Hope this wasn't too bad. My Muse has it's own will. Hope no one seemed out of character. I know Dagger might have a little bit in this, but it was mainly because her job as queen was stressing her out. And she has acted a little weird before. _Points to the scene after she loses her voice and is blaming herself for Alexandria's destruction._ Anyway help spread the Zidane and Dagger love! LOL. Thank you all so much for reading. This is for all the Zidane and Dagger fans out there! I can't wait to read your reviews. And as always major thanks goes to my beta reader Qwi-Xux. Thank you so very much for the help! May the light guide you;)


End file.
